Secret Santa
by TitanicAddict
Summary: This is a loliver story. It's where there is a new class project and Lilly learns something that Oliver has been hiding for years now. The class project is Secret Santa, where you annoymously give someone a Christmas present. Hope everyone enjoys! R&R!
1. New Project

Secret Santa

_**I know Christmas has passed but I just thought of his idea! It's a loliver story. So I hope you enjoy and please no flames. **_

**Chapter one: New project.**

Oliver walked out of his math class and caught up with Lilly in the hallway.

"Hey Lils!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hey Ollie. Did we have English homework?"

"No I don't think. Where's Miley?"

"She had to go home early." Lilly whispered to Oliver so no one could hear. "A Hannah thing came up."

"O do you think me, you, and Miley can meet up at Rico's after school?"

"Sure." Lilly replied as they walked through into their English class.

Oliver took a seat next to Lilly, like he does everyday. When all of the students were seated the teacher, Mrs. Tills, stood up in front of the class.

"Okay. I have a new assignment for everyone." The class sighed. "No kids this one will be fun, at least I think it will be. I'm gonna put all of your names in a hat and each of you will draw a name. Who ever's name you draw is the one you have to be secret santa to."

Lilly raised her hand. "Whats a secret Santa?"

"Well," the teacher began, " A secret Santa is a person who buys something for someone annonymously. Like if I drew your name, I'd have to buy something for you and I can't tell you that I bought it for you. Its a secret. And I thought it'd be fun cause Christmas is in a week."

"And we get graded for buying someone a Christmas present?" someone asked.

"Why yes. Here are the rules. 1: You must buy only one present, it doesn't have to be expensive or anything, just candy or something. 2: You must also write one letter to the person your buying for, and I'll tell more about that later. 3: You can not tell ANYONE who's name is on the card you draw or that will be no fun for anyone. We will start this on Monday and right now we will draw the names." Mrs. Tills retrieved the hat and went around the class.

Oliver and Lilly made small talk while the teacher went around to everyone else. About 5 minutes later it finally got to them. Lilly chose first.

"Who did you get Lilly?" Asked Oliver.

"I'm not telling you!" Lilly replied, her card said 'Linda Manny' , the girl who sits in front of her.

Oliver grabbed the last card out of the hat and read it to himself, shocked. "Oliver who did you get?" Lilly asked curiously.

"Umm.. none of your beeswaxs!" Lilly laughed while Oliver faked laughed.

For his card said 'Lilly'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Message me or review and tell me if I should continue on with the story! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Rico's

**Chapter 2: Rico's**

After school Oliver walked Lilly home just like they do everyday. But it was sorta akward this time...

"Oliver, what is wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"What time do you want me and Miley to meet you at Rico's?"

"Maybe around... 4:30?"

"Okay, I'll bring my surf board. I can't wait to hit the waves." They arrived at Lilly's house, "And thanks for walking me home."

Once Lilly went into her house Oliver just kept walking until he got to his own house. He went up to his room and sat at his computer desk.

'Lilly... what should I get _her_?' Oliver asked himself. He couldn't believe that out of all 30 people in his class, **HE** got Lilly. But he wasn't complaining. He got out a notebook and pen and started writing down ideas. 'No candy. no flowers, no perfume, no make up...'

He sat there thinking until finally a great idea came to his mind. "I know what I'll get her!" Oliver said out loud. "I'll get her a d-"

"What are you talking about, honey?" Olivers mom walked in.

"Oh nothing... practicing for...a school play. Yeah...school play."

"Thats a neat idea. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Going to Rico's." Oliver looked at the clock. It read 4:05. "O man, I gotta shower then we gotta go mom." Oliver told his mom as he ran to the bathroom.

Oliver showered as fast as he could, put on a casual outfit and some cologne, and raced out the door.

When he arrived at Rico's, he saw Miley and Lilly sitting at a little table.

"Finally! What took you so long Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Had to...umm... shower and stuff." Oliver replied.

"Well its a good thing you did, the cologne smells awsome!" Lilly told Oliver. He always loved when she says that.

"Well... you guys missed it. The Hannah thing I had today was a private concert for... LEONARDO DICAPRIO!!!" Miley and Lilly screamed. "And then..."

Miley kept on talking and talking but Oliver paid no attention. Miley and Oliver were best friends and all but he just couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. Lilly was wearing her hair in a loose ponytail and she had a light pink tank top on with some kakki capris. She was also wearing her usual converes. Oliver thought she looked beautiful in anything. Olivers thougths were disrupted...

"Oliver!! Answer my question." Miley demanded.

"Huh?" Oliver confusingly said.

"If you weren't so busy staring at Lilly, you would know what I'm talking about." Miley and Lilly smiled.

Oliver blushed " I wasn't! I just was thinking."

"Well you do too much of that lately. Just relax." Lilly said. "I'm gonna go surfing. See you guys later." Lilly ran toward the water.

It was just Miley and Oliver now. "You got it bad." Miley told Oliver.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Oliver. I see the way you look at her when she enters a room. Then a different look when she leaves. Just tell her."

"Please don't tell Lilly! I'm gonna tell her... soon." Oliver reinsured Miley

"Good. And I won't, don't worry, I won't tell her anything. I'm leaving all that up to you. But I have a question." Miley told Oliver

" Yeah?"

"Who did you have to be a secret Santa to?"

Oliver just looked at Miley.

"Thats what I thought." Miley said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2 complete! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. I'll try to write the other chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for reading:-)**_


	3. Miley Finds Out More Info

**Chapter 3**

_**And in case anyone was wondering.. it's still Christmas time in my story... but it doesn't snow where they are at, in my story, so Lilly can still surf. lol Just to clear that up**_

Once Lilly was all done surfing, the three teens ordered some burgers and decided to call it a night.

" Hey Lilly can I borrow your cell?" Oliver asked.

"Why Oliver? Do you have to call your Mommy?" Lilly teased, waving her cell phone around him.

"Lilly.. if you don't stop then..." Oliver stopped to tickle Lilly's sides. Making her drop the phone. "Got it."

"You guys are having a little too much fun." Miley stated to Lilly.

" We were just playing." Lilly defended herself.

"My mom is here. See you guys Monday at school! Bye" Oliver said while getting into his car.

As Lilly watched the car drive away, Miley couldn't help but think that Lilly liked Oliver. She wasn't sure, but she had to find out. So Miley turned to Lilly:

"Lilly, can you spend the night at my house? I gotta talk to you." Miley asked. Lilly shook her head 'yes'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Miley's room, the girls put on PJ's and talked on Miley's bed, while eating popcorn of course.

"Who do you like in our school?" Lilly begged Miley to tell her.

"Fine! You've asked me like a million times! I like Jason, you know, the kid I sit behind in math class?" Miley confessed.

"Yeah... he's pretty cute.."

They were quiet while Miley turned the channel on the tv.

"What do you think of Oliver?" Lilly suddenly asked Miley.

"He's my best guy friend and he is a total goof ball. Why?"

"Just thinking..."

"Man, between you and Oliver, all that goes on is 'thinking'. Are you starting to get certain feelings for him?" Miley put a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm not STARTING to..." Lilly paused, " I just now relized that I've always had those feelings..."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Miley asked, remembering that Oliver was gonna spill the beans too.

"Yep... and I'm hoping soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This chapter was really short. And it is a little weird, but I'll update soon and it be better than this chapter. lol R&R please! Thank you!**_


End file.
